The present technology relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of manufacturing the semiconductor device. In particular, the present technology relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device that are capable of decreasing influence of thermal noise by decreasing the external dimensions, decreasing the thickness, and increasing heat radiation efficiency to suppress temperature elevation of a solid-state image pickup element.
In recent years, as smartphones, tablet devices, etc. have been miniaturized, semiconductor devices such as a semiconductor package and a semiconductor module that are built into the smartphones, the tablet devices, etc. have been increasingly miniaturized.
For the semiconductor devices, a method capable of surface mounting in which a solid-state image pickup element is bonded, with the use of resin, onto an IC that is flip-chip-mounted on a substrate, and no additional substrate is necessitated has been proposed (see United States Patent Application Publication No. 005696031A).
However, in the foregoing method, since heat generated from the IC is transferred to the solid-state image pickup element, electric characteristics of a solid-state image pickup device may be degraded.
Therefore, a method of suppressing transfer of heat generated from an IC to a solid-state image pickup element by bonding a spacer to the top surface of the IC and bonding the solid-state image pickup element thereto with the use of a resin has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-006564).
However, in the foregoing method, it is necessary to previously prepare a sheet-like thermal-insulating synthetic adhesive. In addition thereto, a step of precisely attaching and hardening the adhesive is necessitated. Therefore, manufacturing materials and the number of manufacturing steps may be increased.
Therefore, a method of providing cavities on both surfaces of a ceramic substrate or an organic substrate and containing each of a solid-state image pickup element and an IC therein has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-009547 (JP2012-009547A)).